PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT NCORP of the Carolinas is positioned to provide a sustained, powerful influence on cancer care through research in the community setting. The investigators commit to shift current research and clinical practice paradigms based on the outcomes of NCTN research. The goals of NCORP of the Carolinas are as follows: to engage community oncologists and other medical specialists in NCTN cancer control, prevention, and care delivery research, as well as quality-of-life studies embedded within treatment and imaging studies; to offer the adult and pediatric communities cancer control, prevention, treatment and care delivery trial opportunities; to engage, recruit and enroll participants from the community inclusive of minorities, underrepresented, and underserved populations; to ensure all eligible participants are offered the opportunity for biospecimen collections; to inform the community of advances made through research; to assure accurate and timely data submission and protocol compliance; to participate with the respective research bases in concept development and identification of study opportunities for disparities in the community; to enhance and improve involvement of patient advocates by including advocates in research concepts and recruitment strategies; and to mentor new investigators, partners, and research staff. The expansion of GHS (Upstate) and Palmetto Health System (Midlands) into the SC Health Company and the joint facilities and resources more than adequately support future growth and accruals through NCORP of the Carolinas cancer initiatives. More than 300 clinical trials are active at any given time at the GHS Cancer Institute and include Phase I, Phase II, Phase III treatment trials, prevention trials, symptom management trials, and quality of life trials, all of which provide patients with the latest technology throughout their cancer care continuum. Research offerings across the spectrum from prevention to palliative care ensure patients receive the best care possible. New research initiatives include state-of-the-art genetic mapping for molecular targets that enable patients to stay in the catchment area for cutting-edge treatment tailored specifically to them. Data management is important to both the clinical and business management of cancer services. NCORP of the Carolinas is poised to succeed in all aspects of the NCORP mission and contribute meaningfully to the NCORP goals by engaging patients and conducting the anticipated range of clinical trials and human subject studies.